Gabriel the Brave Hero/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the fourteenth episode of Gabriel Garza, Gabriel the Brave Hero. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Gabriel wearing a cape) Text: Written by GARY HALL Text: Directed by WILLIAM JENNINGS and JIM REARDON Text: Storyboarded by CRAIG KELLMAN and PETE ALVARADO (Fades to black) (Fades to Gabriel and the gang in the treehouse) Gabriel: Guys, I have something to say. Everyone (except Gabriel): Huh? Gabriel: I have decided to take a break from you guys. Cole: Really?! Roge: Why are you leaving? Gabriel: It's getting too stale. Jan: So you're going to be lazy and watch TV all day? Gabriel: No, I'm going to be an independent hero. Just like us. Well, bye. (leaves the room) Everyone (except Gabriel): (waving) Bye!!! (Cuts to tiny versions of Maxio and Vio recording Gabriel's speech in the window) Vio: (surprised) Did you hear that? (finishes recording on tape recorder) Maxio: Yes. That nerdy brat is going to be an independent hero. Vio: It's a good thing that we shrunk ourselves because those losers didn't notice us. Maxio: I agree. (They unexpectedly grew to normal size) Maxio: (angry) This can't be happening! Vio: What the heck? (They get tasered by the evil detector) Vio: Wow! Those losers have decent security. Evil detector: EVIL THREATS! EVIL THREATS! TWO NUTHEADS! (They get sent flying by the evil detector and land in front of the same lion's cage at a zoo in Delaware) Vio: Phew! (turns around to see a lion; roaring) Ahhhh!!!! Maxio: We've managed to escape from this lion the last time we saw him, and we better escape from this lion this time. Lion: (angry) ROAR! (eating Vio alive) Maxio: (sad) Probably not. (Maxio then gets eaten by the same lion from Gabriel's Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash) Act 2 (Cuts to Gabriel finding a cape in his chest of drawers at his house) Gabriel: I'll get my cape! (opens the chest of drawers) There it is. I wore this costume when I went to the Nitroman fan club. (puts on his cape) Ta-da! (Jan comes into the room) Jan: Gabriel? What are you doing? Gabriel: (excited) I'm going to Uncle Loy's house so I can get a superpower! Floating! (Cuts to Jan and Gabriel arriving outside of Loy's house) Jan: Let's knock! Gabriel: Okay! (knocks on the door) (Loy opens the door) Loy: Hi! Gabriel: Hey, Uncle Loy! Loy: (confused) Gabriel? Why are you wearing a cape? Gabriel: Well, I'm Gabriel the Brave Hero. I've got cool skills like this. (punches in air quickly for 2 seconds) See? Loy: Cool! You can come into my lab. (They go inside) (Cuts to Loy, Gabriel and Jan going to Loy's lab) Loy: So what do you boys want? Gabriel: We're here in this lab to get the floating potion. Loy: Okay! Come and get it! (Gabriel drinks half of the potion and tries jumping) Loy and Jan: Wow! Loy: I haven't tested it yet, and it's working! Gabriel: I'm floating! (sees at his feet) My feet are off the ground! (gets his feet back on the ground) (Jan and Gabriel leave the room) Jan: Farewell! Act 3 (Cuts to a still map of Sinking Spring) (Cuts to Vio and Maxio digging their way back to Sinking Spring) Vio: Isn't it weird that we respawned immediately after the lion ate us? Maxio: Yes. (continues to dig) (The hole appears) Vio: Well done, Maxio! (They jump out of the hole and end up on the hill) Maxio: That's odd. I thought there was a house in place of this tree. Vio: Well, let's move on. We will plan to make all cats in Sinking Spring get stuck in trees... (sneering) without getting caught. Maxio: How are we going to do that? Vio: By making a machine, of course! Maxio: You're doing this because of Gabriel, right? Vio: (sneering) Yes, I'm doing this because I want to put Gabriel to the test! Maxio: He'll be dead if he loses. Both (Maxio and Vio): (evil laugh) MWHAHAHAHA!!! (Cuts to Gabriel floating in the park) Gabriel: (floating) Hey guys, I'm floating. (People are ignoring him) Gabriel: Guys? (The two kids from the episode "Charge Button" go to him) Kid #2: Hey Jeffrey, it's that dork from the other time. He's wearing a cape! Jeffrey: I know, Malcolm, but he's floating! Malcolm: Hey, dork! You can't fool us with live special effects! Gabriel: (angry) Don't call me a dork. Malcolm: You're a dork! Malcolm and Jeffrey: (laughing) HAHAHAHA! Gabriel: (laughing) HAHAHAHA! Malcolm: (frustrated) We're not laughing with you, we're laughing at you! (The two boys walk away laughing) Gabriel: (shouting) You two boys will regret it! (Leno goes to Gabriel) Leno: Why are you wearing a cape and floating? Gabriel: I aspire to be an independent hero for a brief time. Leno: Cool. Were those idiots being mean to you? Gabriel: Yes! That's why I said "You two boys will regret it!" (Gabriel goes to the two boys) Gabriel: Hello, boys. Malcolm and Jeffrey: (turning around) Huh? (Gabriel throws the boys while floating) Malcolm: What happened? Jeffrey: Ouch! Gabriel: That's what you get for being jerks to me! (Gabriel and Leno leave the park) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Vio and Maxio uncovering their latest machine at 5:55 AM on Wednesday) Vio: Ta-da! The latest machine that will make all cats within the Sinking Spring boundary, and by the time most of the city is awake, the owners and the firefighters won't do anything about it. Behold the Cat-Stuck-On-Tree Appliance. I called it an appliance because I wanted to sound more... sosphicated. Maxio: (speaking Spanish) Excelente! Vio: Time to pull the lever! (Maxio pulls the lever on the machine and all the cats are on a tree) Vio: Great job, Maxio! (A cat is on the tree nearest to them) Cat: (angry) Meow! (The sun starts rising) Vio: Ooh, sunrise is coming! Let's hide in the park until the kids finish the school day and come. (Cuts to an alarm clock in Gabriel's bed at 7:15 AM) (Alarm clock rings) Gabriel: (stops the alarm clock ring) Now, it's the time to save the world... if there's a reason to. (Cuts to Gabriel going to his living room and watching TV with his family) Marvin: Let's see what's on the news. (turns the TV on) News reporter #1 (on the TV): Just 30 minutes ago, lots of cats in Sinking Spring have, strangely enough, been seen floating across the sky and got stuck in trees. News reporter #2 (on the TV): We do not know who is doing it, but a (shows the Cat-Stuck-On-Tree Appliance) mysterious object shot rays that only affected cats within the city boundaries. (Marvin turns off the TV) Marvin: (shocked) Oh no! This obviously must be the work of that double-crossing blob and his mischievous team. (notices Gabriel is missing) Huh? Where's Gabriel? Cole: He probably went to school earlier. Christine: Boys, it's time for you to go to school. Your brother, Gabriel, has already gone. Roge: Okay, mom! (leaves for school) (Cuts to Roge, Leno and Cole arriving at Sinking Spring Elementary School) Roge: (exhausted from running) Jan... Jan: Yeah? Roge: I've got something to tell you. Jan: I guess you're going to tell me about lots of cats getting stuck in trees, right? Roge: Yeah. You watched the news this morning? Jan: Yes. Let's talk about it after school. Roge: Okay. (The school bell rings) Jan: The bell just rang. Great timing. (They go to homeroom) Act 5 (Cuts to Gabriel's gang going to the park after school) Roge: Guys, we figured that the culprits are the.... (Gabriel comes to the park, wearing the cape) The rest of the kids: Wow! Roge: Nice one, bro. Jan: I get it now. Roge: (neutral) Well, let's go back to saying... who's the culprit? Cole: (serious) Ahem, the culprits are Vio and his minions! (Vio and his minions got out of their hiding places) The kids: Huh? Roge: There we go again. Claire: That was random. Vio: (walking) Well, well, well. (stops walking) Look what we've got here? Roge: Me and my friends... Gabriel: (excited) ...and Gabriel the Brave Hero! Joe: Why is that kid floating from the ground? Gabriel: (jealous) Because i'm an independent hero. (normal) I'm Super Gabriel! Clef: I've gain a power (whispering) stolen from that brat's uncle's lab. Cole: You better not have stolen that power from Uncle Loy. Mikey: We, Vio and his gang, all have superpowers now. Leno: Yeah, right. (Vio and his minions froze the kids except Gabriel and Roge; They also weakened Roge and changed his age) Roge: (getting weak and old) I... can't... do... it. Roge (70 years old): Little... brother, go... and... save... (coughs) the... cats... from... the... (changed his age) Roge (75 years old): The... trees... for... us. Do... it... (coughs) for... your... friend... (coughed 2 times) ...friends. Gabriel: Okay. (angry) How dare you froze my friends, and made my brother weak like an old man. Let's settle this. (Gabriel punches and kicks the villains except Maxio and Vio) Maxio: Well done, kid. (sneering) But you haven't defeated us. (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! Gabriel: Not anymore. (quickly kicks Maxio up to the sky) Maxio: SEE YOU NEXT TIME, YOU LITTLE TWERP! Vio: (angry) GRRRRR... You stopped all of my tea- (Vio gets hit by Gabriel with his superpower) Vio: (sad) I lose, you win. (The ice blocks of Gabriel's gang melt and they are moving) Gabriel's gang: (cheering) Yay! (Roge changed his age to 14 years old) Roge: Well done. Cole: What happen- Oh, you defeated all of the team, Gabriel. (The kids clap) Becky: Now, you should pull the lever so the cats will go down the trees. Vio: I wish it was not reversible. Gabriel: (angry) Shut up! (reversed the machine by pulling the lever down) Vio: (scared) Uh oh! (The cats came down from the trees and attacked Vio and his minions) Vio: (attacked by cats; screaming) YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!! (The cats leave the park and returning to their owners) Vio: (angry) Gabriel, you're despicable! (falling to the ground, fainting) Gabriel: (serious) Get him, everyone. (The gang throws stuff at Vio with the Spring Catapult; the sheep that was sitting on the chair leaves the park) Vio: (waved his white "truce" flag) I surrender, Gabriel! That's the truce! (faints) Act 6 (Fades to Gabriel going to his treehouse the next day) Gabriel: Hi, guys. I've finished my break from you guys! Everyone except Gabriel: Hello, Gabe. Gabriel: It was fun while it lasted, but now i'm going back to my old self. I'm sorry, guys, but I had to remove my floating power. Everyone except Gabriel: (sad) Aww... Gabriel: Fortunately, I'll be back to you guys today. Roge: Thanks for doing it for us. By the way, I've recorded a newscast this morning on my VCR about you. Gabriel: Really? Roge: Yes. Let's watch it. (Gabriel and his friends watch the news report in the fun room) News reporter #1 (on the TV): Yesterday afternoon, a boy named Gabriel has stopped the notorious Vio and saved the cats. News reporter #2 (on the TV): Even if he didn't directly save the cats, he played a part in it. The mysterious machine is called Cat-Stuck-On-Tree Appliance and was build by Vio and Maxio. News reporter #1 (on the TV): That's all we've got for this. (A picture of checkers is shown) News reporter #1 (on the TV): A person from Sinking Spring won a state-wide championship. Roge: (turns off the TV and gets the VHS tape out) Enough of that. (talking to Gabriel) What do you think, little bro? Gabriel: Err, I think it's great that people on TV mentioned me. (Iris wipe occurs on Gabriel's face) Gabriel: (looking at the camera) I did not see that coming. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Gabriel the Brave Hero